Shadow of Love
by mkoskos
Summary: Cinta sungguh konyol menurut Kakashi, Cinta sungguh rumit menurut Itachi hingga mereka menemukan sosok wanita menyadari akan arti cinta sesungguhnya. Kisah cinta lain juga akan hadir Naruhina, SasuSaku, Sai Ino, Neji Tenten
1. PROLOG

**Hi Guys**

**Ini FanFictionke 2ku**

**Disini akan banyak pairing yg kusuka di Naruto, dan ada cerita masing2 dari mereka.**

**Kuharap kalian menyukainya.**

** Naruto Manga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © mkoskos**

**Character : Kakashi H, Itachi U, OR, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Sai Ino, NejiTenten**

**Warning : Alur cepat, typo dll**

Your love surrounds me, it's everywhere  
It is my shelter, it is my air  
A moon eclipse and a burning sun  
Make a shade just for me

For you I wait forever and a day  
Yes I would  
To be there if your love should come my way

I can run but I can't hide  
It's because... I'm living in the shadow of love  
Yeah  
To me you are the only one I dream of  
I'm living in the shadow of love

**Celine Dion - Shadow Of Love**

**~PROLOG~**

Seorang pria tampan masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati sepupunya tertidur didepan pintu, ditangannya ada botol minuman keras dan majalah porno. Dia hanya melangkahi sepupunya lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hei... " suara sepepunya membuat langkahnya berhenti sesaat dia hanya menoleh sebentar, melihat sepupunya hanya mengigau diapun kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

~DD~

Disebuah rumah yang besar seorang gadis sedang bersembunyi dibalik tirai tuk menguping percakapan ayahnya dengan sahabatnya. Hatinya terluka dan airmata mengalir mendengar percakapan itu, tak lama suara ayahnya sudah tak terdengar dan langkah kakinya sudah menghilang. gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu berlari kearah kamarnya dengan hati terluka.

~DD~

Seorang gadis dengan agak susah payah berjalan menuju rumahnya, wajahnya babak belur dan pakaiannya sangat kotor. Air matanya mengalir dan hatinya sangat sakit, dia sangat membenci hidupnya. Tak disangka ada tangan kokoh meraih tubuhnya, dia menengok dan melihat sahabatnya "bodoh" ucapnya dingin. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil entah kenapa melihatnya semua bebannya bs dilupakan sejenak.

~DD~

Seorang gadis dengan kostum beruang berjoget riang mengikuti alunan music didepan sebuah toko boneka, seorang pria dari kejauhan sedang memperhatikan beruang berjoget dan dia tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju beruang itu.

~DD~

Seorang gadis duduk di sebuah taman sepi sambil memandang bulan bersinar terang, dia bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya lalu tiba2 muncullah seorang pria yg ditunggunya diapun langsung berlari menghampiri pria itu lalu memeluknya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto Manga © Masashi Kishimoto  
Story © mkoskos  
Character : Kakashi H, Itachi U, OR, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Sai Ino, NejiTenten  
Warning : Alur cepat, typo dll  
**

**Chapter 1**

Itachi memejamkan wajahnya dan berusaha menenangkan diri dari ledakan emosi

"MESUM" terdengar suara sakura yg merupakan sahabat sasuke adiknya yg kebetulan sedang belajar besama.

Lalu suara bedebum kencang akibat benturan.

Sebelumnya dia menahan amarah karena suara erangan kakashi yg martubasi sekarang dia menahan amarah akibat kebisingan ini, sudah 2 malam dia tidak bs tidur nyenyak karena penyakit kumat sepupunya yg belum memdapatkan pekerjaan baru. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengecek seberapa kerusakan rumahnya. Dia melihat kakashi tak bergerak di bawah tangga dan tak lama suara dengkuran terdengar, dia tertidur. Itachi sungguh tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya ini kenapa dia bisa jadi pria mesum. Apakah karena shock kehilangan anjing kesayangannya bisa menjadikan dia sperti ini?

Itachipun mengecek kekamar sasuke dan melihat dia dan sakura serius belajar. Sasuke dengan sabar mengajari sakura yg ekspresinya sudah sangat kesal

"MATEMATIKA SUNGGUH MEMUAKKAN" teriak sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pesan pizza. Aku lapar" ucap Itachi

"Ide bagus. Sasuke, aku tak sanggup lagi" ucap sakura menaruh kepalanya diatas bukunya

Itachi, sakura dan sasuke makan pizza dengan santai sambil menonton tv. Kakashi yg sudah terbangun dr tidurnya menghampiri mereka dan menatap kotak pizza yg sudah kosong.

"Kalian tega sekali" ucap kakashi lalu dengan gontai kearah dapur dan memasak ramen instant

"Sasuke, Aku akan pergi keluar hingga larut malam. Jaga rumah kalau kakashi berulah tendang saja dia keluar rumah" ucap Itachi

"Oke, bisakah kt memindahkannya? Ke apartement bibi? Sudah lama tak ditinggali" ucap sasuke

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, tapi" itachi mengingat janji mereka tuk saling menjaga &amp; mensuport satu sama lain ketika mereka berdua sama2 kehilangan orang tua.

"Yeah kita tak bias membiarkannya mati sendirian" ucap sasuke

"Aku terharu" terdengar suara kakashi dari dapur

"bulan ini kau harus mendapatkan pekerjaan atau kau tidur bersama hatori" ucap Itachi lalu dia menuju kamarnya

"Itachi, bisakah kau mengantarkan sakura hingga stasiun?" ucap sasuke ketika Itachi hendak keluar

"Tentu" ucap Itachi

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya. Aku akan membuat makanan yang enak untukmu besok" ucap Sakura lalu mengikuti Itachi menuju motornya yg diparkir digarasi

"Kakashi yg memegang cup ramen yg ke 2 berdiri disamping sasuke

"Kalau sakura suka dengan kakakmu bagaimana?" Tanya kakashi kepada sasuke

"Sasuke hanya menatap kakashi sejenak "urus saja dirimu sendiri, cari wanita sana. Jangan berkhayal saja" ucap sasuke lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Oh tentu aku akan mencari wanita dan akan sering bercinta" ucap Kakashi lalu menuju ruang tv

~DDD~

Setelah mengantar sakura ke stasiun Itachi langsung menuju tempat dimana dia bs mengerjakaan pekerjaannya. Freelance memang pekerjaan yg waktunya flexibel, sekarang dia sedang banyak pekerjaan tapi dirumah tak pernah tenang. Dia senang mengunjungi café kecil yg ada paling ujung dari deretan pertokoan yang jarang dikunjungi orang karena letaknya agak jauh, dia sudah bertanya kepada pemilik café yang ternyata memang café itu hanya untuk orang yang ingin menyendiri dan membutuhkan suasana tenang. Itachi mengambil kursi di sudut, café memutar music yang membuat suasana nyaman. Itachi mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa barang kemeja dan mulai bekerja, tak lama kemudia ada seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Itachi memesan kopi dan snack.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga café hendak tutup dan Itachi sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia siap2 tuk pulang.

"kurang ajar" suara wanita terdengar dan itachi melihat beberapa orang mengeliling gadis pelayan café dan tangan mereka menyentuh dada dan bokongnya. Pelayan café yang pria sudah berusaha mengusir para pengganggu tapi mereka kalah. Itachi menghampiri mereka lalu dengan kuat menyingkirkan 2 pria menghalangi jalannya dan menarik gadis itu kepelukannya.

"Gadis ini milikku" ucap Itachi lalu membawa gadis itu menjauh dari para pengganggu, beberapa dari mereka tak terima dan menyerang Itachi tapi serangan mereka bs ditangkasnya dan melakukan serangan balik membuat mereka keluar.

Itachi melihat kearah gadis yg ditolongnya, dia menatap Itachi dengan wajah yang merona "terima kasih" ucapnya

"sama-sama" ucap Itachi lalu dia hendak keluar tapi gadis itu memanggilny

"Apakah besok kau kembali lagi?" Tanya gadis itu

"Iya, mungkin sore" jawab itachi

"Besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam sebagai tanda terima kasih" ucap gadis itu

"Aku suka kamaboko" ucap Itachi lalu pergi.

Dia tersenyum karena gadis yang ditolongnya cukup cantik, dia berbeda dengan gadis jepang kebanyakan mungkin blasteran dengan eropa karena postur tubuhnya yg cukup tinggi dan berisi. mungkin aku harus mencoba pikir itachi yang selalu menolak kebaikan wanita yang mencari perhatiannya.

~DDD~

Kakashi berjalan menuju taman kota, dia tak bs tidur karena dia sudah kebanyakan tidur disiang hari. Dia duduk dipinggir kolam lalu mulai berfikir jorok sampai akhirnya ada yang menginjak tanganny

"Oh maaf" terdengar suara wanita membuat kakashi menengok, dia melihat wanita cantik dengan tongkat

"kau tak melihatku ya" ucap kakashi

"tidak, aku buta" ucapnya

"Oh, maaf" ucap kakashi

"tak apa" ucap wanita itu lalu melangkah kedepan dan dia tercebur kedalam kolam

"Dengan cepat kakashi menolong wanita itu lalu menariknya ke tepi kolam "kau baik2 saja" ucap kakashi

"ya.." ucap wanita itu

"maaf, aku tak bilang kalau ada kolam" ucap kakashi

"Tak apa"

"Kakashi memperhatikan wanita itu pakaiannya sangat basah sehingga membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas.

"kau hendak kemana?" Tanya Kakashi mengalihkan pikiran mesumnya

"aku tak tahu, aku bertengkar dengan keluargaku dan aku pergi lalu aku tersesat"

"alamatmu dimana? aku antar"

"aku tak tahu"

"kalau begitu tinggal saja denganku sementara waktu"ucap kakashi

"maaf merepotkan"

"Tak apa"

"Kakashi membantu wanita itu berdiri lalu membawanya kerumah.

"Sesampainya dirumah, Itachi menatap galak kakashi

"Dia tersesat, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri" ucap Kakashi

"Kau yang mengurusnya" ucap Itachi

"Tentu, thanks bro" ucap Kakashi

"Kau benar2 mendengar melakukan apa yang kusuruh ya" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menatap wanita disamping kakashi "jangan membuat kegaduhan atau kau kutendang ke kandang hatori" ucapnya lalu masuk kekamarnya yang berada didepan kamar Kakashi.

"aku pergi saja" ucap wanita itu karena merasa tak nyaman.

"mreka sebenarnya baik kok, kau tidur di tempat tidurku tapi sebentar aku rapikan dulu" ucap kakashi dengan cepat merapikan tempat tidurnya. kamarnya sangat berantakan dan penuh dengan majalah, dvd porno dan botol minuman keras.

"aku ingin ganti baju, bisakah kau meminjamkan baju untukku" ucap wanita itu yg sudah mulai kedinginan

"tentu" kakashi mengambil kaos dan celana sportnya

wanita itu langsung berganti pakaian tanpa menyuruh kakashi keluar, kakashi diam menatapnya sampai selesai mengganti pakaian.

"selamat malam, dan terima kasih" wanita itu menuju tempat tidur yang sudah rapi. Kakashi masih diam mematung, darah keluar dari hidungnya dan selanjutnya diapun pingsan.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
